twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons
The Order and Hierarchy of Angels and Demons is an organized faction of just what the name says, Angels and Demons. Its purpose is to keep track of those aforementioned beings upon Earth; to "police" their activity; and to maintain a civil cohabitation between the two races upon Earth. __ToC__ Treaty of Civil Order & Compliance Act 1: Possession While it is understood that for a demonic or angelic entity to become earthbound, the soul must inhabit a mortal shell. But repeated possession from one shell to another is an unnecessary act of force and will be seen as a nefarious deed towards the OHAD. Any angel or demon who is found guilty of performing such a deed will be dealt with as follows: First offense Warning *The offender shall be brought before the two heads of the OHAD and will receive his/her official warning. Second offense Body Arrest *The offender shall be locked within it's current shell for a grace period until he/she learns to control it's urges. The grace period will be determined by a jury of OHAD faction members. Final offense Incarceration *The offender shall be placed under a 24 hour watch in a maximum security cell in a location only known to the two heads of the OHAD. While incarcerated, the offender will have no form of supernatural abilities. The term of incarceration shall be determined by a jury of OHAD faction members. *Note: The mortal host must be a WILLING participant of the possession. If a forced possession is to occur then the offending demon and/or angel shall forfeit the first two offenses and will become immediately incarcerated when the act becomes known to the OHAD. Act 2: Kidnapping No member of the OHAD, for any reason, shall kidnap any earthbound being. This includes, but is not limited to: Angels, Demons, Meta-humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Aliens. First offense Incarceration *The offender shall be placed under a 24 hour watch in a maximum security cell in a location only known to the two heads of the OHAD. While incarcerated, the offender will have no form of supernatural abilities. The term of incarceration shall be determined by a jury of the OHAD faction members. Final offense Banishment *The offender shall be banished to an uninhabited location. During his/her banishment, the offender will have only a few basic forms of abilities available to them for survival. The offender should note that before banishment occurs, the OHAD will implant a tracking chip on the offender's person and will be monitored 24/7. Act 3: Interference No member of the OHAD shall interfere in matters of mortal affairs. First offense Warning *The offender shall be brought before the two heads of the OHAD and will receive his/her official warning. Second offense Incarceration *The offender shall be placed under a 24 hour watch in a maximum security cell in a location only known to the two heads of the OHAD. While incarcerated, the offender will have no form of supernatural abilities. The term of incarceration shall be determined by a jury of OHAD faction members. Final offense: Veiled *The offender shall henceforth become “invisible” to all human and non-human senses. Act 4: Murder No member of the OHAD shall commit the sin of murder. Final offense Execution Pretty self explanatory. After all, the good book does say: Deuteronomy 19-21: And thine eye shall not pity; but life shall go for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot. Refuse of Compliance Any demon or angel who refuses this treaty will hereby be known as a Rogue or “Fiend” and shall forfeit all rights to a fair hearing by the OHAD. Punishment will be dealt with based on the knowledge of any crimes committed and meted out as seen fit. See also